User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Dylan Gould
A proposal about Dylan Gould from Transformers Cinematic Universe. Who is he?, and What's he done? Dylan Gould is the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments who is in league with the Decepticons and a supporting anatgonist in the 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Dylan Gould owns a multi-international car company known as Hotchkiss Gould Investments which Carly works for. Dylan reveals he is a human that works for the Decepticons when he tells Sam and Carly "My father always said when the war isn't yours, always join the winning side". When Sam and Carly begin to run from him he asks his maid if his revelation was too forward. Dylan forces Sam into wearing a Decepticon watch that will try to obtain any Autobot secrets or tactics. When Sam tells Dylan that the Autobots have no plans of retaliation, Dylan then tells him he knew this was going to happen and orders Starscream to shoot down the ship carrying the Autobots. Dylan tried to keep Sam's girlfriend Carly captive and as his future wife. Sam and the others rescue Carly and they shoot Dylan's penthouse. Laserbeak, Dylan's bodyguard, failed to kill Sam while Carly escaped from Dylan's evil henchman. Bumblebee killed all of Dylan's human bodyguards/allies who were working for Dylan. Dylan quickly notified Megatron about the entire situation and the Decepticon warships went looking for the Autobots. In retaliation, Dylan commands Soundwave to shoot and kill the captive Autobots, beginning with Que getting killed by Barricade. However, the Autobots escape and killed most of the Decepticons. At the request of Sentinel Prime, Dylan attempts to restart the Control Pillar, only to have a confrontation with a perusing Sam. Dylan thinks that Sam wasn't going to kill him and taunted him, but Dylan is eventually killed when Sam hits him in the head with a metal rod with a cement block attached to it causing him to fall back in the Control Pillar electrocuting him to death. Dylan died in vain when the Control Pillar is destroyed and Earth is saved as well as avenging the Autobots that were killed in The Battle Of Chicago. Mitigating Factors Dylan Gould was a selfish coward who only cared about himself. All he was capable of thinking about was his own well being and safety without noticing good or evil. In fact, the concept of good and evil never seemed to cross his mind even once as he never gave an implication that he thought or knew the Decepticons were the bad guys (though he doubtless did know). Heinous Standards Dylan showed his true nature to Sam by taking Carly captive and joined the Decepticons to bring Cybertron into the Earth's atmosphere, allowing them to wipe out all of humans in Chicago where they make it their stronghold for Cybertron's construction. When the Autobots leave Earth, Dylan crossed the Moral Event Horizon by ordering Starscream to destroy the ship with Autobots inside. Dylan didn't think too much of humanity and even after the Pillar was deactivated he restarted it, showing that he would have ended his own world just to survive. Also, He, having obsession and perversion, tried to make Carly Spencer his future wife and imprisoned her like a sex slave. Redeeming Qualities Dylan didn't redeem, but deserved death in the film because Sam told him that he can't do this for the Decepticons, but Dylan wants his goals to succeed in the future for himself. Final Verdict He is portrayed as pure evil as he is more willing to commit evil for Decepticons in the IDW Comics, and his film counterpart should be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals